


and life will always be; la vie en rose

by akinoris



Series: wedding shenanigans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dance, M/M, owls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: It’s familiar because they always dance to this.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: wedding shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	and life will always be; la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> listen to La vie en rose by Daniela Andrade for better experience

Keijii thinks he’s the luckiest man. 

No. He  _ knows  _ he’s the luckiest man in the world. 

He has Bokuto Koutarou as his husband, he’s surrounded by the people he loves, he’s surrounded by beautiful fairy lights and the venue is exactly how he imagines it; probably better. Kozume does wonders. 

His husband is next to him, their hands intertwined and he squeezes it every now and then as if telling Keiji that he’s right there next to him. Keiji doesn’t need the constant reminder because he  _ knows,  _ but he appreciates the effort nonetheless. 

“Kenma did a great job with the place, huh Keiji?” Koutarou tells him and Keiji simply hums. “The things money can do.” 

Keiji shoots him an unimpressed look. “You’re one of the most successful athletes in Japan, you’re one to talk.” 

Keiji’s favorite piece - Salut d’amour, op. 12 - is playing loudly in the background, but he can only hear Koutarou who lets out a loud laugh and Keiji finds himself smiling along. “C’mon Keiji, stop being a party pooper!” 

Keiji rolls his eyes and scans the venue. All their friends seem to be enjoying the buffet Fukunaga has volunteered to handle, the fairy lights twinkling beautifully on the curtains, making the venue look absolutely magical and the man next to him is looking absolutely breathtaking. Keiji pinches himself on his thigh and lets out a hiss when he can feel the pain. 

_ Perfect _ , he thinks. 

He doesn’t know what he was expecting from his friends. Kageyama and Hinata are bickering over who gets to get the last strawberry chocolate, Konoha is in the far corner with Sarukui and Akaashi is secretly hoping that they’re planning their  _ own  _ wedding. Kuroo and Yaku and laughing at something Fukunaga is showing them, Daichi and Suga are with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, secretly babysitting the now feral Kageyama and Hinata. 

Akaashi smiles to himself (he finds that he’s doing that a lot tonight), he has never felt so at peace and he’s content with the familiarity of it all - sitting next to his loving husband, their chaotic friends and their ever growing family members. 

Kozume, bless his soul, shakingly walked towards the microphone centered at one corner of the dance floor, swallowing down his anxiety, but his best friend is next to him (his best friend who is surprisingly  _ not  _ Kuroo) and Hinata’s rubbing circles on his back and Kozume softens his posture. He quietly thanks Hinata and the other gives him one of his famous big, heart tugging smiles and walks away - not too far away from Kozume’s sight, though. 

He taps the mic one, twice, three times and finally leans his lips near the mic, letting out a shaky sigh. 

“Keiji, the things I do for you,” is the first thing he says and the venue laughs. Keiji finds himself laughing, using the other hand that is not tightly held by Koutarou to hide his laugh. “We all have had enough of Kuroo too, anyway.” There’s a loud “hey!” from behind him and Kozume smirks to himself, satisfied. 

“I’m not gonna stand here long, and I am not Akinori so you won’t have to be worried about embarrassing high school stories about how you two pine on each other like the dumbasses you both are. Keiji, I am disappointed in you,” Kozume says, face impassive, sending a glare towards Keiji, causing him to laugh again and Koutarou laughs as well, loud and free. “But I am so glad that the first person you told about the engagement was me. I know you know that I know about all your dream wedding with Koutarou and I know that deep down, you want me to sponsor your entire wedding.” Keiji clicks his tongue because it was  _ half  _ true. “But c’mon, of course I’d sponsor you. You’re my  _ best friend,  _ Keiji and I’d do anything to make your dream wedding come true.” Kozume smiles. 

“Koutarou, if you must know, Keiji wanted a big ice sculpture of you spiking a ball but I had to hypnotize him into thinking of something else,” The whole room laughs again and Keiji’s face turns beet red, cursing Kozume under his breath. “So we settled with the owl instead, and lemme tell you about how disgustingly  _ fond  _ Keiji was when Koutarou smiled so widely at that, it’s disgusting.” Koutarou turns his head to Keiji then, giving him a soft smile and a peck on the lips, mouthing an  _ I love you, husband, _ and Keiji rolls his eyes. “Enough about that, I’m just glad you two decided to make the best decision and finally upgrade from stupid lovers to stupid married lovers. This is, as much as it pains me to say, better than me upgrading my games, or whatever.” 

The crowd gasps then, and Koutarou the ever so dramatic, lets out a loud gasp, clasping his mouth. “My point is, you are all annoying,” Kozume retorts and Oikawa is booing at the back and he could hear when Iwaizumi pinch him because he hears a  _ mean, Iwa-chan,  _ after and Kuroo’s annoying hyena-like laugh. “And I think it is time for the newly-wed’s first dance.” Kozume cringes. “I have a special song, because it was specially requested by the husband followed by a very sappy reasoning that I can’t tell because it’s just that sappy.” 

Keiji widens his eyes and turns his head to his husband. “Koutarou-” 

“I’m not telling you the song!” 

Keiji shakes his head. “You know I can’t dance! It was a mutual agreement that we don’t embarrass ourselves in front of our friends.” 

“Keiji,” Koutarou pouts. “You’re not that bad of a dancer! Plus, we don’t have to worry about embarrassing ourselves,” he smiles, so wide and so fond and just simply  _ happy. _ Keiji’s heart does flips. “I do most of the embarrassing things and you just stand there and sway your pretty hips and y’know, be pretty. You don’t have to do anything I promise, babe!” 

Keiji sighs, biting the inside of his cheeks. He promised himself that he won’t do anything to ruin their special day and here he was, being a brat. “Fine, one dance?” 

Koutarou smiles brighten, if possible, even more. “That’s more than enough baby!” 

Koutarou then throws a smile at Kozume, giving him a thumbs up and Kozume’s smiling, Keiji  _ knows _ he is, he just doesn’t want to show it. 

Koutarou stands up then and stands in front of him, one hand behind his back and the other is extended for his husband to take. Keiji blushes, feeling shy suddenly knowing that there are waiting eyes on them. “May I have this dance, good sir?” 

Keiji lets out a soft chuckle and shakes his head. “Yes, you may.” 

Taking his husband’s hand, he allows himself to be led towards the dance floor and Keiji straightens his posture, chin up, chest out and places his hand on Koutarou’s shoulder, the other still holding his hand tight. The first two strums of the guitar, Keiji  _ knows _ . 

He knows exactly what song is playing and he’s trying so hard to not give in to his knees and fall there. No, he has a husband to dance with and if the song he’s dancing to is making him want to cry a river, he doesn’t show it. He keeps his face impassive; even impassive as usual and he lets Koutarou lead the dance and he sways along with him, moving his feet hoping he’s in sync with Koutarou to be sure he doesn’t ruin the moment and he lets the voice fill in the space in the venue. He closes his eyes and lets the lyrics and soft strums carry him away.

_ Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast,  _ _ this is la vie en rose,  _ Koutarou sings to him and Keiji  _ finally  _ breaks his facade and demeanour, letting the tears run down his cheeks and he sniffs, hiding his face on Koutarou’s shoulder.

_ When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose.  _ Keiji doesn’t even think he’s moving anymore, too lost in the sound of Koutarou’s deep voice, letting himself be carried away, feeling the familiarity of the vibrations of Koutarou’s chest.

Of course it’s familiar. Of course. Because this is the same song he danced with Koutarou for the first time. 

It’s familiar because they  _ always  _ dance to this. 

It’s played when they dance during the their two month anniversary, it’s played again when they dance, drunk out of their minds but even when their minds are buzzing, they still choose this song play in the background, they dance to this when they first moved in together, t-shirt stained in sweat from moving all the boxes the whole day and they’re only in their briefs, they danced to this during numerous occasions and of course Koutarou would choose this for their first official dance as  _ husbands. _ It’s only fitting, anyway. 

_And when you speak angels sing from above,_ Koutarou sings and Keiji could hear the passion in them, like he wants Keiji to know he means it (Keiji knows he does.) 

_ Everyday words seem to turn into love songs.  _

_ Give your heart and soul to me,  _ they sing together, and Keiji only starts to realize now that they aren’t moving at all. Simply standing there, in the middle of the room, holding each other like it’s their last but Keiji knows, of course, that this isn’t this last, no. This is just the beginning. 

He’ll get to wake up to more days next to Koutarou, he gets to run with Koutarou to the convenience store because sometimes he’d crave for frozen food or realize that he had run out of hair gel at ass o’clock and he has an early flight the next day, he gets to go to many more of Koutarou’s matches and he gets to watch more of his Bokuto beams directed right to him. 

_ And life will always be,  _ Keiji tears himself from Koutarou then, snaking his arms around his neck, meeting his gaze and his heart softens at how Koutarou has glassy eyes as well, cheeks stained with fresh tears, lips trembling because he’s torn between simply sobbing or smiling and Keiji’s washed with the overwhelming feeling of fondness, of  _ love _ and all Keiji wants to do is grab his husband’s face and kiss him senseless. 

_ La vie en rose. _

So he does. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> god... they are in love, your honor. the first time i listened to this, my head immediately went omg married bokuaka. so here we go. they are .. yeah in love it's almost digusting. 
> 
> kudos and comments are very very appreciated! i appreciate validations!!!!
> 
> twitter: @bokuakajpg


End file.
